


Оскорбление

by Krezh12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insults, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Шерлок оскорбляет Джона. Это преуменьшение.





	Оскорбление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361977) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



> "Obloquy" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.
> 
> ob-lo-quy: порицание, осуждение или оскорбление, направленное на человека или вещь.
> 
> " ...Как выясняется ещё позже, французский, японский и немецкий абсолютно не сравнятся с тем, как подходит Шерлоку итальянский, который льется с его языка, будто Холмс был рожден в Ватикане, неистовый и изменчивый, греховно элегантный. Это уменьшает мозг Джона до состояния воскресного пудинга... "

Шерлок оскорбляет Джона. Это преуменьшение.

Детектив проведет вместе с ним целый день: исследует отпечатки пальцев на разделочной доске, рассмотрит образцы ДНК в ванне, разложит посуду по категориям в соответствии с её цветом или будет неустанно печатать что-то на своем ноутбуке. И вдруг внезапно, без предупреждения, всё притворство рухнет, и Шерлок взорвется говорящим вулканом, сверля Джона ослепительно ехидным взглядом.

— Идиот, — выплюнет он, кружась вокруг дивана, и рухнет на него же в бесформенной гневной куче. — Почему ты читаешь этот хлам?

Джон в замешательстве пожмет плечами и продолжит изучение скомканных газетных листов.

— Это полностью растворит твои нервные клетки и превратит в еще большего безумца, чем ты являешься. В принципе, Джон, ты просто обеспечил себе отупение. Молодец. — Шерлок нахмурится и скрестит на груди руки, скривившись в своем шелковом халате цвета индиго.

Джон улыбнется. Скорее всего, засмеется. И с чистой совестью проигнорирует реплики своего язвительного соседа. Потому что Уотсон был солдатом и убивал людей, а если он смог противостоять бесчисленным опасностям, трудностям и хаосу войны, то, безусловно, сможет иметь дело с несколькими сомнительными ругательствами Шерлока-Угрожающего-Холмса.

…

— Ты всегда был нешаблонным писателем, Джон, но это откровенная чушь.

Шерлок стоит у него за плечом, и его острый локоть угрожающе нацеливается в сторону Джона, когда Холмс наклоняется для более детального взгляда на редактируемый Уотсоном пост.

— Сердечно благодарю.

Шерлок закатывает медного оттенка глаза в потолок; выражение его лица олицетворяет смесь серого ужаса и непроглядной тоски. Он подходит ближе, отодвигая руку Джона прочь от клавиатуры.

— Эй!

— Заткнись. Всем очевидно, что ты отчаянно нуждаешься в помощи.

— Нет, на самом деле, я…

— Ты пропустил запятую. Что, это настолько же сложно, как система Оксфордского обучения?

— Слушай, Шерлок, если бы я постоянно лажал в пунктуации, то вообще ни черта бы не смог сочинить. И именно для того, чтобы такого не произошло, позже я вернусь к этому отрывку и всё отредактирую. Сейчас я в процессе создания, а ты ему не благоприятствуешь. И это, кстати, очень раздражает, поэтому, пожалуйста, просто вернись к своим плесневым культурам и оставь меня в покое, хорошо?

За этим восклицанием следует вселенская обида, и Шерлок демонстративно топает на кухню, с характерным щелчком надев на лицо защитные очки.

— Джон, я не собираюсь устраивать здесь битву умов. Не тогда, когда ты безоружный.

Джон фыркает.

— Как долго ты собираешься биться в одиночестве?

Слава богу, Шерлок не отвечает.

…

— Сорок лет, заядлая курильщица, удушье.

Сейчас стеной льет дождь, и Джон держит зонтик над Шерлоком, в то время как тот стоит на коленях на влажных камнях мостовой, склонившись над телом убитой, в поисках малейших следов, оставленных преступником.

— Ох, нет. Нет, нет, н-е-е-т.

— Извини, что?

— Почему ты думаешь, что её задушили?

— Ну, следы на шее очевидны. Убийца использовал какую-то веревку, платок или проволоку, что…

— Неверно. Факты говорят иное. — Шерлок берет в ладонь лицо женщины и осматривает ротовую полость. — Её язык не увеличен, как было бы, если бы она была задушена до состояния смерти. Кроме того, её трахея все еще относительно нетронута, а на сонной артерии нет следов давления. — Он опускается на пятки и, щурясь, поднимает на Джона взгляд. — Это говорит нам о том, что затянутый её обидчиком шнурок на шее не является причиной смерти. Этому виной что-то другое. — Холмс опускает руку в карман, чтобы достать свою великолепную верную лупу от Belstaff, и сдувает с неё частички пыли. — Тебе должно быть стыдно, Джон. Ты действительно живешь так, как предписывает тебе твой цвет волос.

— Отвали.

— Ты так предсказуемо нестабилен. — Губы Шерлока сжимаются в линию, граничащую с усмешкой, и Джон борется с внезапным и довольно оглушительным порывом ударить его в лицо. Именно сейчас, в то время как внимание всего Скотланд-Ярда обращено на них двоих. Вместо этого он медленно и вдумчиво считает до десяти по-турецки и расправляет плечи. Хорошо.

— Я не собираюсь быть твоей боксерской грушей, пока мы на месте преступления, Шерлок, — бормочет он, приблизившись к соседу настолько, что его губы почти щекочут ушную раковину Холмса. — Возьми себя в руки или я направлюсь домой, а ты сможешь иметь дело с теми, кто соответствует твоим требованиям.

Шерлок одаривает его ледяным сердитым взглядом.

— Это было бы совершенно неважно.

— Отлично. — Джон делает шаг назад, забирая с собой зонт. Он чувствует себя чрезвычайно довольным миром, когда ливень холодным душем окатывает Шерлока в считанные секунды. — Тогда я возьму такси. Удачи со всем этим.

Он уходит прочь и не оглядывается назад.

…

Позже Джон узнает, что оскорбления Шерлока не ограничиваются рамками английского языка.

— Le cerveau il etait en option chez toi! [1]

Произношение детектива безупречно, его голос ужасающе глубокий, почти рычащий, и (как это может быть?) посылающий теплую волну по спине Джона.

Он решает, что засорять слив в ванной не так уж и плохо.

— Kutubare! [2]

Японский Шерлока яркий и колючий, въедающийся под кожу, как будто это учебная аудиозапись.

Он даже портит пару докладов Холмса о физических явлениях, для того чтобы подтвердить вышеуказанную теорему.

— Verdammter vollidiot! [3]

Они сидят в темном небольшом кафе стиля вестерн, когда Шерлок добавляет немецкий в свой многообещающий репертуар. Несмотря на обжигающую боль от пролитого на верхнюю часть бедра Дарджилинг, Джон просто не может не быть благоговейно благодарен за разноязычные вспышки гнева Шерлока.

Он выполняет грандиозную работу, пытаясь придать голосу спокойную непроницаемость, и как раз в этот момент Шерлок бросает на него свирепый взгляд, начиная допытываться, по какой же причине лицо Джона вдруг так резко покраснело.

Как выясняется ещё позже, французский, японский и немецкий абсолютно не сравнятся с тем, как подходит Шерлоку итальянский, который льется с его языка, будто Холмс был рожден в Ватикане, неистовый и изменчивый, греховно элегантный. Это уменьшает мозг Джона до состояния воскресного пудинга.

Он отказывается принести Шерлоку его мобильный.

— Ti ammazzo! [4]

— Ха, нет. Возьми его сам. — Сердце покалывает и громыхает под ребрами. Он обвиняет в подобном недомогании Шерлока, гибкого и благородно бледного в этом чертовом халате, рычащего своим восхитительным итальянским баритоном.

— Cretino! [5] — Шерлок лавирует к своему пальто, как попало перекинутому через стол, и выуживает из кармана сотовый. — Идиот.

Джон потягивает чай.

— Я бы с тобой согласился, но тогда ошиблись бы мы оба.

— Заткнись, — прерывисто отвечает Шерлок на английском, и его глаза воспалены от полуденного солнца, пробивающегося сквозь окна.

Джон может перевести дыхание.

…

Однажды утром он спускается по лестнице из своей спальни и находит в гостиной Шерлока, плашмя растянувшегося на диване. Лицом вниз. Как капризный грудничок-переросток.

Он молчит, в то время как Джон направляется на кухню и начинает заваривать чай.

— Утро, — произносит Джон достаточно дружелюбно, потому что сегодня была первая ночь за долгое время, когда он не проснулся в муках кошмара, лужах крови и песка, засыпающего черепную коробку. — Ты хоть сколько-нибудь спал?

Ворчание, раздающееся из гостиной, является единственным ответом.

— Поухаживать? — Джон опускает пакетик Эрл Грея в свою кружку, полученную от медицинского корпуса королевской армии, и смотрит через плечо на увидевший свет живот Шерлока.

— Ххххнннннмм…

— К сожалению, тебе придется объяснить четче.

— Скука-а-а-а-а-а. — Из груди Холмса вырывается резкий вздох. Это лучше, чем ничего.

— Нет стоящего дела?

— Нет, не поэтому. — Шерлок поднимает вверх ноги и порывисто опускает их, одним движением оказываясь в сидячем положении. — Вчера вечером был ад.

— Почему?

— Из-за твоих ослиных правил.

— Моих… что? — Джон разбивает яйцо о край сковороды. Желток начинает воодушевленно шипеть.

Шерлок хватает с кресла Джона подушку с британским флагом и прижимает её к груди, посылая Уотсону сердитый взгляд.

— Разве не помнишь? Два месяца назад ты начал настаивать, чтобы я _отказался от работы до рассвета, как нормальный человек_ , — он придает своему голосу поразительно точное сходство с тембром Джона, — я должен был заниматься чем-то тихим, а не интересным. Нет громким экспериментам, нет взрывам, ударам или вспышкам.

— Ну, прости меня за то, что я придумываю такие бессердечно нереалистичные стандарты, — ответил Джон, намазывая маслом свой тост и качая головой. — Существует много тихих вещей, которыми можно развлечь себя, Шерлок.

— О, вероятно, что мои струнные арпеджио равносильны кровавому убийству!

Джон моргает.

— Подожди, я никогда не говорил, что ты не можешь играть на скрипке.

— Учитывая тот факт, что ты казался настолько раздраженным любым источником шума, я предположил, что не должен игр-…

— Нет, я не имел этого в виду. На самом деле, мне наоборот понравилось бы, если бы ты занимался скрипкой.

— О. — Лопатки Шерлока дергаются, когда он пожимает плечами. — Ну, я всё равно не собираюсь этого делать.

— Конечно, нет. — Джон опускается в кресло, пальцами сжимая чашку чая и тост. Он удерживает от падения свою тарелку, балансирующую на другой руке, и ставит на стол всю посуду, кроме кружки, обвивая её ладонями и греясь о тепло, исходящее от керамики.

— Это было бы слишком: дать мне что-нибудь, от чего я становлюсь счастлив.

Он откусывает от тоста:

— Ты знаешь, Шерлок, я немного впечатлен.

— Почему? — спрашивает его сосед, теребя уголки подушки своими длинными бледными пальцами.

— Ты на самом деле услышал мою просьбу.

Шерлок в неверии глядит на него, на мгновение придя в замешательство:

— Боже, Джон. Если ты хотя бы на секунду подумал, что я сделал это ради тебя, то ужасно ошибся. Каждый раз, когда результатом моего эксперимента становится взрыв, ты неизбежно просыпаешься и стонешь о пальбе, минах и снайперах как бредовый дурак, и это ужасно сказывается на моем критическом мышлении. И, таким образом, я решил, что выполнение твоих глупых желаний обернется мне в выгоду.

Джон смотрит на него. Глотает. Очень осторожно ставит свой чай на столик, перед тем как встать с кресла и зашагать к двери, снимая с крючка пальто.

— Я тебя расстроил.

— Да, Шерлок, верно подмечено, — пожимает плечами Джон и просовывает руку в мягкий вельвет. — Боже, ты такой ребенок.

— Ты не можешь определиться! — рычит Шерлок, диким рывком подтягивая к груди колени. — Идиот.

— Да? По крайней мере, я не грубый тщеславный ублюдок! — Он открывает дверь и вылетает на площадку, почти столкнувшись с ошеломленной миссис Хадсон на ее пути вверх по лестнице.

— Извините, миссис Хадсон. — Джон одаривает её виноватой улыбкой и мчится вниз, когда хриплый крик Шерлока: «Отлично, тогда проваливай!» нагоняет его у двери.

…

— Ты тупоголовый дурак. Я сказал тебе следить за ним.

— Что хорошего в том, что мы разделимся? Это как раз таки то, к чему стремится убийца.

— Нет. Теперь он может пристрелить нас обоих одновременно. Я сказал тебе следить и, в случае конфронтации, придумать отвлекающую уловку, чтобы я мог…

— Молчи. — Джон моргает и опускает ладонь на лицо Шерлока, закрывая тому рот. — Ты слышал?

Половицы над головой скрипят под тяжестью человеческого тела.

— Он идет сюда, — выдыхает Джон. — Ты взял своё оружие?

— Да, это очевидно. Ты действительно думаешь, что после всего того времени, проведенного мной в погоне за преступниками, я бы на самом деле его забыл?

Джон стискивает зубы.

— Прекрати это.

— Прекратить что?

Эта невинность, практикующаяся наивность в тоне Шерлока, которая зарождает в Джоне желание его придушить.

— Действовать, будто твоё высокомерие является добродетелью.

— О, не начинай, — бормочет Шерлок. — Ты такой же грубый, как и я, просто не афишируешь это.

— Ха! — раздаётся саркастичный смех Джона.

Шерлок рядом с ним напрягается, уничтожающе выдыхая, но Джон толкает его локтем.

Кто-то находится в комнате за дверью, двигаясь почти бесшумно. Незначительный вздох — это единственное, что их разделяет.

Три… два… один.

В эту же минуту Шерлок толкает дверь, и преступник совершает прыжок, отпихивая Джона в сторону и молниеносно захватывая детектива локтем, волоча за собой к стене подвала непропорционально худой рукой. Лезвие блестит в его кулаке, который он держит около горла Шерлока.

Серия мощных вспышек паники одолевает Джона, но он совершенно невозмутимо поднимается с пола и двигается вперед.

— Не подходи! — взвизгивает убийца. — Если, конечно, не хочешь посмотреть, как я перережу ему горло.

— Отвали от него, — говорит Джон; его сердце неистово бьется в груди. — Или я буду стрелять.

Он поднимает кисть, держащую браунинг, в подтверждение своих слов.

— Нет, — полузадушенно хрипит Шерлок. — Джон, не…

Убийца ухмыляется, и полускрип, полуслова вырываются из его уст:

— Это верно. Не…

Джон бросается на него, даже не дослушав. Он замахивается и с характерным треском бьет прикладом пистолета прямо по облысевшему черепу преступника.

Мужчина сгибается пополам, и нож вылетает из его руки на несколько ярдов, скользя по бетону до дальней стены.

Шерлок издает бессвязный звук облегчения и трет шею ладонью. Карминовая струйка крови стекает на его воротник, и это создает шокирующий контраст пламенно-бордового и кипенно-белого цветов. Джон на секунду переводит на него взгляд, его пульс отбивает бешеный ритм, грудь вздымается. Шерлок ловит это мгновение и делает то, что меньше всего ожидает каждый из них.

Он хватает Джона за лацканы пиджака и целует.

Грубо, яростно, с энтузиазмом, и Джон полностью, с порочным удовольствием погружается в эту борьбу языков, зубов и ртов.

Семь целых и три десятых секунды спустя Шерлок отрывается от Джона и просто смотрит.

— Шерлок? — задыхаясь, переспрашивает Джон.

— Ты, — отвечает он, оставляя поцелуи на щеках, лбу и губах Джона после каждого слова. — Самый. Настоящий. Огромный. Колоссальный. Идиот.

— А у тебя мания превосходства, — возражает Джон, подставляя челюсть навстречу ласкам.

Румянец вспыхивает на скулах Шерлока.

— Ну, ты вообще не знаком с пословицей «Разум слишком ценен, чтобы позволить себе не использовать его», так что…

— Отвали, придурок, — произносит Джон, захватывая Холмса в еще один опьяняющий поцелуй. — Ты — живое доказательство того, что у Бога есть чувство юмора.

После этого Шерлок обвивает свою руку вокруг талии Джона, Уотсон зарывается пальцами в его безумные кудри, и проходит довольно много времени, прежде чем кто-то из них вдохнет в легкие такое количество воздуха, чтобы быть в состоянии продолжать разговор.

…

Шерлок оскорбляет Джона. Это преуменьшение.

Детектив проведет вместе с ним целый день: изучит развитие бактерий в многочисленных чашках Петри, вскроет селезенку, промаркирует стекла микроскопа или измерит скорость, с которой человеческое тело впадает в состояние обморожения, когда внезапно, без предупреждения, весь ореол притворства рухнет, и Шерлок взорвется говорящим вулканом, сверля Джона ослепительно ехидным взглядом.

— Идиот, — выплюнет он, взмахивая в сторону Джона неуклюжими длинными руками и подолом своего сапфирового халата. — Вчерашний пост был совершенно невежественен. _Исчезающий Чайник_? Серьезно?

Джон в замешательстве пожмет плечами и продолжит печатать в своей обычной степенной манере.

— Ты действительно должен научиться правильно печатать, Джон. Я не могу работать с человеком, который действует с такой вялой скоростью. Мне придется найти кого-то другого. — Шерлок потянет себя за кудри, буквально вибрируя раздражением.

— Я тебе нужен. Я твой врач.

— Мм… Я начинаю думать, что обезьяна, вооруженная аптечкой, сможет заменить тебя.

Джон улыбнется. Скорее всего, засмеется. И увлечет своего яростного соседа в поцелуй. Потому что Уотсон был солдатом и убивал людей, а если он смог выжить после ранения, потери крови и ожога от афганского солнца, то, безусловно, сможет иметь дело с несколькими сомнительными ругательствами Шерлока Холмса.

.........................................................................................................

[1] (фр.) — Включи свой мозг!

[2] (япон.) — Пошел ты!..

[3] (нем.) — Проклятый невежа!

[4] (итал.) — Я убью тебя!

[5] (итал.) — Кретин!


End file.
